Error
by 6104Family
Summary: "Berapa kalipun kau mati aku akan tetap menghidupkanmu lagi." - Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi


**ERROR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Ling**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit siang itu terasa begitu kelam. Tak ada cahaya matahari yang menyinari bumi. Matahari telah tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang terlihat begitu hitam. Langit seolah menggambarkan suasana hati orang-orang yang mengantarkan sahabat, keluarga, dan kekasih mereka ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Para pelayat satu per satu mulai meninggalkan makam. Hujan akan segera turun. Namun tidak dengan seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dengan bunga tulip putih di tangannya. Ia terus menatap makam itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat ia pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut. Ia tetap berada di sana dengan ekspresi dan posisi yang sama.

1 jam. 2 jam. 3 jam. 4 jam telah berlalu. Pria itu tetap berada di sana. Berada di makam kekasihnya. Satu-satunya keluarga, sahabat, dan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus kini telah pergi. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya pria merubah posisinya. Ia berjongkok di sebelah makam tersebut dan meletakkan bungan tulip yang dibawanya tadi di atas makam kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku. Saranghanda. Baekhyun-ah."

Suara kicauan burung berhasil membangunkan pria tinggi yang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Ia merengangkan otot tubuhnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sepasang swallow bird atau burung layang-layang yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. _Akhirnya burung itu menemukan pasangannya._ Pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamati burung-burung tersebut, akhirnya pria itu beranjak bangun dan pergi ke sebuah kamar di mana terdapat seorang pria mungil yang sedang tertidur. Si tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si mungil. Ia mengecupnya dahinya dengan lembut kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja yang kentara.

Rupanya kecupan di dahi tersebut membangunkan si mungil. Ia membuka mata sipitnya dan menatap mata bulat si tinggi. Ia menaikkan bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. "Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah", ucapnya.

"Pagi. Baekhyun-ah."

"Yeollo, ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yeollo. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah terus. Apa kau tidak bosan hm? Ayolah temani aku ne? Temani kekasihmu yang imut ini!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat imut sekali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya untuk keluar dari rumah mereka walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar Taman Yeouido sembari menikmati indahnya musim semi. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menikmati keindahan taman tersebut. Langit dan tanah yang berwarna pink akibat bunga sakura seolah menggambarkan aura cinta yang dipancarkan oleh pasangan tersebut.

"Waaahhh! Indah sekali! Tidak salah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berada di dalam rumah ia bisa juga pergi menikmati indahnya musim semi. Bahkan senyumnya selalu terkembang hingga matanya membentuk sabit yang indah.

Chanyeol yang melihat senyum manis milik kekasih mungilnya tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia bahagia jika Baekhyunnya bahagia. Chanyeol mengacak surai pink Baekhyun yang senada indahnya sakura dengan gemas. "Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi. Nanti aku belikan ice cream strawberry. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kau memang kekasih terbaik!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia terus memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Senyumnya seketika menghilang.

 _Tidak. Dia tidak boleh melihatnya._

Baekhyun merasa aneh melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Kenapa wajahnya menjadi setegang itu? Apalagi Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa penasaran akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat melihat apa yang Chanyeol lihat, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berada di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat tadi? Tadi aku melihat di sana ada es krim. Ayo!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia diam saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Baekhyun sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat objek yang di lihat Chanyeol. Akan tetapi ia hanya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekilas ia sempat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya, namun ia tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena terhalang oleh balon yang dibawa oleh anak kecil.

Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga mereka sampai di depan seorang penjual es krim. "Ahjussi aku mau 1 cup es krim strawberry dan 1 cup es krim pisang."

"Yeollo, aku mau yang cup besar ne?"

"Hm. Baiklah," Chanyeol mengelus rambut pink Baekhyun. "Ahjussi, yang rasa strawberry aku beli yang cup besar."

Penjual es krim tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan 1 cup besar untuk Baekhyun dan 1 cup sedang untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak membayar es krim tersebut akan tetapi si penjual menolaknya. Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Ahjussi kenapa tidak mau menerimanya? Ini untuk ahjussi. Tidak apa-apa dan sekaliannya untuk ahjussi."

"Tidak usah nak. Anggap saja itu hadiahku. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Dan jangan bingung kenapa aku tidak menghujat hubungan kalian. Aku sama seperti kalian."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asik dengan es krimnya kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. "Benarkah? Lalu sekarang kekasih ahjussi ada di mana? Ah pasti sedang menunggu ahjussi di rumah kalian ya?"

Sang penjual tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne dia sekarang sedang menungguku di sana. Dia sedang di rumah Tuhan dan menungguku untuk menyusulnya."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Bahkan Baekhyun menghentikan aksi makan es krimnya. Ia merasa tidak enak. "Ahjussi maaf. Aku tidak tau."

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini memang takdir kami tidak bisa bersatu di dunia. Hubungan seperti kami memang akan sulit bersatu atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk kalian," ahjussi penjual es krim menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Aku tau cinta kalian begitu kuat. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan selalu bersama. Tetaplah berjuang ne? Jangan jadi seperti kami. Ah sudah sore rupanya. Aku harus pulang dan bersiap-siap. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menemuinya. Melihat kalian aku jadi merindukannya." Si penjuak es krim tersenyum kecil. "Annyeong."

Sepeninggal si penjual es krim, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap bergeming. Mereka seolah memikirkan kata-kata dari si penjual es krim. Bisakah mereka tetap bersama? Akankah takdir memisahkan mereka lagi? Atau akankah takdir akan menyatukan mereka lagi walaupun mereka sempat berpisah?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka menikmati udara malam dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka. Ayunan kaki dan tangan yang seirama seolah menandakan bahwa mereka adalah 2 yang menjadi 1. Bahkan saat menoleh pun mereka selalu sinkron.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga eyesmile nya terlihat. "Yeollo, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Penjual es krim tadi tidak bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya. Apa kita akan seperti dia? Apa kau ak-"

"Kita tidak akan berpisah Baekhyun-ah. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi jangan takut ne? Jangan khawatir kita akan berpisah karena kita tidak akan berpisah."

"Tap-"

CUP

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti oleh ciuman yang diberi oleh Chanyeol. Lumatan demi lumatan berhasil membuat mereka melayang. Bahkan mereka melupakan keadaan mereka yang masih berada di jalan. Beruntung jalan tersebut merupakan gang sempit yang tidak banyak dilalui orang. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ciuman tersebut seolah mewakili perasaan mereka. 1 menit. 2 menit. Mereka masih terus melumat. Bahkan ketika peluru bersarang di tubuh Chanyeol ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Saat menit ke tiga tubuh Chanyeol ambruk. Matanya terasa semakin berat namun ia masih dapat melihat saat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam menusukkan sesuatu ke punggung Baekhyun.

Kilas balik masa lalu terbayang di kepala Chanyeol saat melihat warna mata Baekhyun berubah saat orang-orang tersebut menusuk punggung Baekhyun. Rentetan peristiwa saat Chanyeol membongkar makam Baekhyun. Saat ia membawa mayat Baekhyun ke laboratorium pribadinya. Saat ia membedah Baekhyun dan memasukkan kabel-kabel sebagai sesuatu yang bisa menghidupkan Baekhyun kembali. Saat ia memasukkan memori kenangan mereka. Saat ia melihat mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka. Saat mereka berpelukan. Ia mengingat semuanya. Kenangan saat ia menghidupkan Baekhyun kembali dalam wujud robot.

Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa kini Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Bahkan tatapan matanya sangat kosong. _Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Baekhyun-ah!_

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah..."

Mata besar Chanyeol perlahan membuka. Ia mengedipkan matanya. Matanya masih terasa memburam. Namun ia masih dapat melihat dinding-dinding putih yang mengelilinginya. Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia meliat seorang pria berpakaian putih bermata sipit menghampirinya. Pria itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmile nya. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan pria itu sedikit menampilkan senyumnya. Kedua pria tersebut saling berhadapan dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah mereka.

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**

A/N : Btw ini ff pertama wkwkwkkwkkwwk Ada yg familiar g sama adegan" d atas. Ini bisa d bilang versi ff dr mv error nya vixx wkwkkwkw. Banyak banet adegan yg d ambil dr mv error.


End file.
